1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dripless pouring cap having a pivotal closure means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently many liquid products are stored in containers from which the product is doled out on an intermittent basis in relatively small portions by a consumer. A user of the product opens the container, pours the desired amount of product from the container and then reseals the container for later use. Consumers have found that this process can be messy when dispensing medium to high vicosity liquids, such as liquid detergents, vegetable oil, maple syrup, etc., because the product drips down the side of the container at the end of the pouring operation. The dripping results in a sticky liquid encrusted side which can be messy to store and handle.
To overcome this problem pouring spouts have been designed to prevent liquid from dripping from the pouring spout during the dispensing operation. One of the more common designs consists of modifying the pouring lip of the container so that it extends outwardly from the outside wall of the spout. During the end of the pouring operation this lip arrangement drains the last drop of the liquid stream back into the container preventing liquid from running down the sides of the container. Such drip preventing pouring lips are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,021,545, 3,136,458 and 3,341,046.
Although pouring spouts using outwardly directed pouring lips have in general, proved to be effective in preventing dripping; such a lip configuration does not ensure with certainty that no dripping will occur. Therefore, it has become necessary to provide a catch basin beneath the pouring lip for collecting the small amount of dripping that does occur. Such a catch basin is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,819, wherein it serves the dual purpose of also providing a surface on which a lid can be latched. It has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,150, to provide a catch basin that drains back into the container.